Osoroshi Satsujin
by C-ZY
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang pembunuhan dan saya tidak menyarankan anda untuk membacanya.
1. Chapter 1

[Menurut kalian gimana? Butuh saran... buat judulnya ^_^]

"Aarrgh!" terikan memilukan itu berasal dari sesosok manusia yang tengah meregang nyawa, ditengah kegelapan malam disebuah gang sempit yang gelap. Setelah itu terlihat sekelebat bayangan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"... diduga korban diterkam hewan buas..." kata seorang pembawa berita.

"Bodoh! Mana ada hewan buas dikota besar seperti ini?!" cecar sesosok pemuda yang tengah melihat berita pagi sambil memakan sarapannya. Dia pun segera beranjak mematikan televisinya dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk mencuci piring kotor yang baru saja digunakannya sebelum bersiap untuk pergi sekolah.

"... I need your love.. love.. love, _neoui dununeul_..."

" _Yeoboseo_ " jawab pemuda manis itu asal setelah mengangkat teleponnya.

"..."

"Hn, ini aku masih diapartemenku" jawabnya malas.

"..."

" _Ye, arraseo_ " jawabnya mulai kesal.

"..."

"Diamlah, cerewet" bentaknya sebelum memutuskan panggilan itu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang, lalu dia bergegas pergi kesekolah setelah mengambil tasnya dan mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Kyaa..." teriakan gadis-gadis menjadi penanda akan datangnya siswa paling populer disekolah itu. Sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin bagi para siswi disekolah ini untuk menjadi 'penyanyi pengiring' kedatangan siswa itu. Siswa itu melewati mereka dengan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, setelah melewati kerumunan itu dia pun berbalik dan memberikan satu kedipan yang membuat kerumunan itu menjadi berteriak histeris bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan. Saat sampai didepan loker dan membukanya, dia disambut dengan berbagai hadiah yang memenuhinya.

"Hah.. _Mendoukusai_!" ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan hadiah-hadiah itu dari lokernya dan memasukkannya kedalam _paper bag_ yang sudah dia siapkan sebelum pergi kekelasnya.

"Kau lama sekali, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat, Donghae.

"Kegiatan rutin" jawab pemuda manis itu sambil mengangkat beberapa _paper bag_ yang dibawanya.

Donghae melihat _paper bag_ itu beberapa saat sebelum beralih menatap temannya itu, "Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah berharap.

"Hn" jawab pemuda manis itu asal.

"Serahkan.. serahkan.." pinta Donghae yang langsung disambut dengan geplakan buku dikepalanya, " _Ittai!_ " seru Donghae sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Lain kali kerjakan tugasmu sendiri" ucap pemuda manis itu setelah menyerahkan bukunya pada Donghae yang kini tersenyum dengan mata yang berbinar-binar melihat buku itu.

"Ya, ku usahakan. Tapi terimakasih bukunya" ujar Donghae masih dengan memegangi buku itu.

"Cepatlah, sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai" peringat pemuda manis itu sambil duduk dimeja belakang Donghae yang segera menyalin pekerjaan temannya itu.

Dan benar saja, sekitar 10 menit berlalu bel tanda pelajaran dimulaipun bernbunyi, memberi peringatan untuk semua murid untuk segera memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Darimana kau?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah ada pemuda lain berambut coklat gelap yang baru datang.

"Menemui kepala sekolah untuk mengurus surat kepindahanku" jawab pemuda berambut coklat itu santai sambil duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan pindah?" tanya pemuda berambut merah, Kagami.

"Tentu" jawab pemuda berambut coklat itu pasti.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Kagami sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya pemuda itu tidak mengerti atau mungkin lebih ketidak perduli dari pada tidak mengerti.

"Akukan tidak punya teman selain kau" jawab Kagami sambil mengamati setiap gerakan yang dibuat pemuda itu yang sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tasnya.

"Kaukan masih punya banyat teman selain aku. Kalau yang kau maksud adalah _roommate,_ kau bisa mengajak si pendek itu untuk menemanimu" terang pemuda itu sambil menatap Kagami.

"Ah, kau benar. Aku hampir melupakannya" ucap Kagami dengan mengangguk-angguk.

"Hah.. yang benar saja, bahkan saat tidurpun kau menyebut-nyebut namanya, bagaimana mungkin kau melipakannya?!" sindirnya.

"Yaa! Bicara yang benar, mana mungkin aku seperti itu" teriak Kagami tidak terima.

"Terserah. Aku pulang dulu" kata pemuda itu sambil berdiri.

"Heh~ kenapa?" tanya Kagami bingung, karena setelah ini memang masih ada jam pelajaran.

"Aku harus berkemas untuk keberangkatanku nanti sore, _ja_..." katanya sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

" _Na-nani?_ Yang benar saja, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Kagami yang hanya dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh pemuda itu, "Yaa! Kyu! Kembali kau, dasar anak set..."

PLAAKK!

" _Itte_.. Yo-Yoji kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Kagami dengan mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul.

" _Nanda?_ " tanyanya tidak mengerti, " Memangnya aku tadi memukulmu ya?" tanya Yoji lagi dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu pergi begitu saja dengan wajah bingung.

"Heh~?" gumam Kagami bingung.

"Dasar bodoh" ujar Akashi yang duduk dimeja sebelah Kagami.

"He?" tanya Kagami lagi.

"Dia tidak akan mau megakui perbuatannya" jelas Midorima singkat.

"Haaah~?" tanya Kagami tambah bingung, 'Ku rasa kalian orang yang sama' pikirnya.

"Untung kau tadi cepat datang, kalau tidak gurur itu pasti akan menghukummu lagi" kata Donghae setelah guru yang bertugas keluar.

"Hn" jawab pemuda manis itu tidak peduli sambil mengeluarkan laptop-nya.

"Kau tidak kekantin?" tanya Donghae yang melihat temannya mengeluarkan laptop.

" _Ani_ " jawab pemuda manis itu dan mulai memainkan laptop-nya.

"Kalau begitu aku kekantin dulu" pamit Donghae sambil berdiri, "Oh.. ya, Wookkie" panggil Donghae sambil berbalik menatap Wookkie atau Ryeowook, tapi dia hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Donghae. "Apa kau ingat teman kita yang bernama Kyuhyun, kudengar dia akan kembali ke Korea" jelas Donghae senang.

" _Molla_ " jawab Ryeowook singkat sambil kembali menggerakkan jari-jarinya diatas _keyboard._

"Eh, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu, bukankah dia dulu tetanggamu?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya, namun hanya dibalas dengan gendikkan bahu oleh Ryeowook. "Ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja" ujar Donghae lalu pergi.

Setelah Donghae menghilang dibalik tembok tiba-tiba saja tangan Ryeowook berhenti bergerak, "Memangnya sejak kapan aku punya teman selain Donghae?" gumam Ryeowook lalu kembali pada laptop-nya.

"Kalian sudah dengar beritanya?" tanya Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disebelah Henry.

"Yaa! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu" bentak Henry.

"Berita apa yang membuatmu menghancurkan kedamain kantin ini dengan suara tinggimu?" tanya Sungmin menyindir.

Eunhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitarnya dan melihat beberapa orang menatapnya kesal, agaknya dia tadi sedikit berteriak. " _Mian.. mianI_ semuanya" kata Eunhyuk pada orang yang ada kantin sambil menunjukan senyuman khasnya. "Apa kalian tidak pernah melihat berita? Sudah 15 hari ini banyak pembunuhan yang terjadi dan katanya dilakukan oleh binatang buas" ujar Eunhyuk setelah duduk dihadapan Sungmin dan Henry.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan berita itu?" tanya Henry malas.

"Apa menurut kalian ini tidak aneh?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Sungmin mulai tertarik.

"Mana ada binatang buas dikota besar seperti Seoul?" tanya Eunhyuk meminta pendapat.

"Iya juga ya. Tapi siapa tahu itu binatang dari kebun binatang yang lepas, benar tidak?" terang Henry.

"Ah kau benar juga" ucap Eunhyuk setuju dengan pendapat Henry.

"Kalaupun benar begitu, bukankah seharusnya ada pihak dari kebun binatang yang melaporkan hal tersebut?" sergah Sungmin.

Bruukk! Tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda terjatuh disebelah meja Henry dan membuat semua orang dikantin menatapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Henry dengan membantunya mengumpulkan buku milik pemuda itu. Setelah semua barang milikna berada ditangannya, tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun dia segera pergi meninggalkan Henry.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan melihat pemuda itu.

"Dia siswa baru dikelasku" jawab Henry sambil duduk kembali ditempatnya.

"Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu, kelaskukan bersebelahan dengan kelasmu" tanya Eunhyuk yang sepertinya juga mewakili Sungmin, karena mereka satu kelas.

"Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu" jawab Henry agak ragu.

"Kalau sudah dua minggu, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Itu karena dia pendiam dan jarang sekali keluar kelas, dia akan selalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali karena setiap aku sampai dikelas dia sudah duduk dimejanya. Dan saat pulang, dia yang keluar setelah guru" jelas Henry lalu meminum jusnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan dengan datang pagi-pagi seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

" _Molla_ , saat tidak pelajaran atau saat istirahat, dia hanya akan membaca buku dimejanya" ujar Henry sambil bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Eunhyuk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Siwon, Choi Siwon"

 **}-{C-ZY}-{**

 **2 Days Later**

Tok.. tok.. tok...

"Masuk!" ucap guru yang sedang mengajar.

" _Silyehamnida_ " kata orang yang baru saja mengetuk pintu sambil masuk kedalam kelas, "Maaf saya mengganggu saat anda sedang mengajar Yoon _sonsaengnim,_ saya mengantarkan murid baru" jelas guru itu sebelum menatap kearah pintu yang masih terbuka, "Masuklah".

Setiap murid menatap kearah pintu dengan harap-harap cemas, tentu para gadis mengharapkan pemuda tampan yang akan muncul, sedang para pemuda mengharapkan gadis cantik. Tapi berbeda dengan Ryeowook, dia lebih memilih mencatat pelajaran yang diajarkan tadi sementara Donghae sudah senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Tentu Donghae sudah tahu siapa murid baru itu, tapi tidak dengan wajahnya karena mereka terakhir bertemu saat usia mereka 11 tahun. Diapun masuk dengan diiringi pandangan dari setiap murid kecuali Ryeowook yang masih setia dengan bukunya.

"Saya permisi" pamit guru yang mengantarkan murid baru itu setelah murid itu ada disebelahnya.

"Baiklah, silah perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Yoon _sonsaengnim._

" _Ohayo minasan... gomen_ , ehm... _mian,_ selamat pagi, perkenalkan nama saya Kyuhyun. Saya pindahan dari Jepang" ucap murid baru itu, Kyuhyun, sedikit canggung.

"Baiklah, kamu duduk di..." Yoon _sonsaeng_ mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencarikan tempat yang kosong, "Hah~ dasar, bocah itu sama sekali tidak berubah" gumamnya namun cukup untuk didengar oleh Kyuhyun. Diapun mengikuti arah pandang Yoon _sonsaeng_ dan menemukan seorang pemuda manis yang tengah memakai _headphone_ sambil menulis. "Kau duduk disebelah Ryeowook" ujar Yoon _sonsaeng_ pada Kyuhyun, "Ryeowook angkat tanganmu" perintahnya dan segera dilakukan Ryeowook dengan cepat lalu kembali menulis.

'Hah, kukira dia benar-benar mendengarkan musik dari _headphone_ -nya' pikir Kyuhyun mencemooh Ryeowook sambil berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Lihat-lihat kalau duduk"kata Ryeowook kesal sambil menarik laptop-nya yang memang dari tadi ada dikursi sebelahnya dengan cepat sehingga membuat _headphone_ yang terpasang di laptop itu terlepas dan menyebabkan gaduh.

" _Mi-mianhae_ " ucap Kyuhyun kaget dan merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah Wookkie, diakan tidak tahu. Cepat kau pasang _headphone_ -mu, kau membuat seisi kelas menjadi gaduh" ucap Donghae menengahi, "Kau duduklah, pelajaran akan dimulai lagi" ujar Donghae beralih pada Kyuhyun setelah memastikan Ryeowook sudah memasang lagi _headphone_ -nya.

'Jadi dia benar-benar mendengarkan musik? Lalu bagaimana dia bisa dengar saat _sensei_ memanggilnya?' pikir Kyuhyun heran.

 **}-{C-ZY}-{**

'Today

v 17.14 à Choi Young Hak

v 21.55 à Hideaki Torio

v 00.12 à Carlo Lazerna'

" _Souka..._? Hari ini ada 3 orang, ya?" tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri, karena dia memang hanya sendiri didalam ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari laptop-nya itu.

 **}-{C-ZY}-{**

Ryeowook baru saja keluar dari gudang saat dia berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya akan kegedung olah raga.

"Hai.. Ryeowook" sapa Kyuhyun ramah, tapi Ryeowook tetap saja berjalan seakan tidak ada siapapun disana dan itu membuat Kyuhyun kesal, "Yaa! Berhenti kau Kim Ryeowook!" teriaknya, tapi Ryeowook tetap saja berjalan. Melihat Ryeowook yang tidak bereaksi sama sekali membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar marah dan menarik tangan Ryeowook dengan kasar, "Aku memanggilmu" ujar Kyuhyun mencoba menahan marah.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun datar, "Apa kau bicara padaku?" tanya Ryeowook dengan memiringkan kepalanya sebelum melepas _earphone_ -nya.

'Memangnya dia tadi memakai _earphone_?... la-lagi pula bukankah seharusnya dia tetap bisa mendengar seperti tadi pagi?' pikir Kyuhyun, "Aku memanggilmu, apa kau tidak dengar?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku pakai _earphone?"_ tanya Ryeowook malas.

"Tadi pagi saat _sensei_ memanggilmu kau dengar, lalu kenapa sekarang tidak?" bantah Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya siapa kau, apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah _stoic_.

"He?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu, apalagi kenal. Jangan bersikap seolah kau mengenalku" ujar Ryeowook lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bingung dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"O-oi..." cegah Kyuhyun, tapi nihil.

 **}-{C-ZY}-{**

Donghae sedang berjalan dikoridor saat dia melihat Zhoumi berbelok kearah belakang gedung sekolah dengan membawa tas ransel dan Donghae pun mengikutinya secara diam-diam dari belakang. Saat sudah sampai dibelakang gedung, Donghae melihat Zhoumi sedang bicara dengan seseorang, tidak terdengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi mereka terlihat tengah berdebat tentang sesuatu. Zhoumi terlihat sangat marah hingga dia menarik krah baju pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa takut, dia malah tersenyum seakan tengah meledek Zhoumi.

"Hae-ya?" panggilan seseorang membuat Donghae kaget dan segera berbalik, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata Eunhyuk. Refleks Donghae segera membekap mulut Eunhyuk dan memberinya isyarat untuk diam. "Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi dengan berbisik setelah Donghae menjauhkan tangannya dari Eunhyuk, Donghae hanya menjawabnya dengan menujukkan apa yang dilihatnya pada Eunghyuk. "Siapa pemuda yang bersama Zhoumi itu?"

" _Molla_ , aku juga belum pernah melihatnya" jawab Donghae dengan berbisik sambil terus mengamati Zhoumi.

Tidak lama, pemuda itu terlihat pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi dengan membawa tas yang tadi dibawa oleh Zhoumi. Setelah pemuda itu menghilang dibalik pohon, Zhoumi segera berbalik untuk kembali kesekolah dan itu membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, tanpa sengaja Donghae menabrak Ryeowook yang kebetulan akan kembali kekelasnya.

" _Itte~_ " seru Donghae saat terjatuh, sedang Eunhyuk yang berada dibelakang Donghae hanya bisa pasrah saat dia harus tersandung dan menindih Donghae yang terjatuh didepannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook setelah berdiri sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel dibajunya.

"Hah~ ada-ada saja" gumam Zhoumi dengan menggelengkan kepala saat melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae sebelum melewati mereka tanpa memperdulikannya sama sekali. Donghae yang melihatnyapun bernafas lega sambil mengelus dada sebelum menatap Eunhyuk dengan tersenyum lalu berdiri setelah Eunhyuk berdiri terlebih dahulu.

"Terimakasih Wookkie" ujar Donghae sambil memegang tangan Ryeowook bersamaan dengan Eunhyuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook. Sementara Ryeowook yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa memandang kepergian Eunhyuk dan Donghae sebelum menggendikkan bahu, tidak perduli, sebelum pergi.

 **}-{C-ZY}-{**

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah saat dia melihat Ryeowook melewati gerbang sekolah sendiri.

"Aku duluan ya?!" ujar Kyuhyun pada temannya sebelum berlari mengejar Ryeowook yang belum terlalu jauh dari gerbang, "Kim Ryeowook!" panggil Kyuhyun saat sudah dekat. Ryeowook sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, bukannya tidak dengar atau sedang memakai _earphone_ tapi memang tidak ingin mendengarnya. "Ne.. ne.., apa kau pulang sendirian?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah ada disebelah Ryeowook, tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Ryeowook, "Apa aku boleh pulang bersamamu?" tanyanya lagi tapi tetap nihil. "Ne.. Wookkie, apa aku boleh main kerumahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan semangatnya mengikuti Ryeowook meskipun sama sekali tidak dianggap.

Langkah Ryeowook melambat sebelum berhenti, "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang kini berada beberapa langkah didepannya.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang kini berada beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, bukankah kita pulang bersama?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah berbalik menatap Ryeowook.

"Aku tahu rumahmu bukan kearah sini, lagipula bukankah kau membawa mobil? Oh.. salah, bukankah mobil hitam itu adalah jemputanmu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menunjuk mobil hitam yang berada dibelakangnya yang memang sejak tadi terus mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Eh, _ma-masaka_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan memalingkan pandangannya dari Ryeowook.

"Cepat pulang sana, ck.. _mendokusai_ " ujar Ryeowook sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa berbalik dan memandang kepergian Ryeowook dengan diam. Setelah puas melihat Ryeowook yang terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya, Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan memasuki mobil yang memang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

 **}-{C-ZY}-{**

" _Sorry, can you help me_?" tanya seseorang yang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah toko dengan pakaian rapi pada pemuda yang lewat didepannya.

" _Yes, what it is_?" jawab pemuda itu dengan fasihnya.

" _Oh, thank's God! Ehm..., I think I'm lost and nobody know what I say. Do you know this address_?" tanya orang itu dengan menunjukkan secarik kertas pada pemuda itu.

" _Oh, it's close. Shall I accompany you?"_ tanyanya setelah melihat tulisan yang ada dikertas itu.

" _Thank you_ " kata orang itu dengan senangnya, " _I'm Carlo, you?"_ tanyanya setelah mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya tadi.

" _Just call me Ryou. Oh, this way_ " ujar Ryou menunjuk kesebuah gang yang sepertinya jarang dilewati orang.

"Argh!" teriak Carlo saat merasakan sesuatu tengah merobek punggungnya dan tumbang, dengan segera Carlo berbalik menatap Ryou yang tengah menatapnya dingin dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah. " _W-what are you doing?"_ tanya Carlo dengan terbata karena menahan sakit.

" _You don't need to know_ " ucap Ryou sebelum menyerang Carlo lagi dengan cakarnya dan merobek bagian dada dan perutnya.

"Ugh!" teriak Carlo sebelum batuk darah.

Tidak puas dengan itu, Ryou menduduki tubuh Carlo dan mulai merobek perut Carlo dengan cakar yang ada dikedua tangannya berulang kali hingga organ dalam Carlo terurai kemana-mana dan memuncratkan darah ketubuh Ryou. Dia berdiri dan menatap tubuh Carlo yang sudah berantakan dengan organ dalam tubuhnya yang sudah tidak pada tempatnya lagi dengan wajah dingin sebelum pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

 **}-{C-ZY}-{**

Kyuhyun masih berada didalam kamarnya saat dia melihat Ryeowook yang melintasi depan rumanya. 'Apa yang dia lakukan disini, bukankah rumahnya berada jauh dari sini? Tapi aku juga tidak tahu rumahnya dimana' pikir Kyuhyun sebelum berlari keluar untuk memastikan bahwa itu benar Ryeowook atau bukan.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?" tanya ibu Kyuhyun saat melihat Kyuhyun melewati ruang keluarga.

"Keluar sebentar bu" jawab Kyuhyun setengah berteriak, karena dia tidak berhenti berlari. Setelah melewati gerbang rumahnya, Kyuhyun terus berbelok kearah Ryeowook pergi. Namun sepertinya dia sedikit tertinggal, karena memang jaraknya dengan Ryeowook terlihat sampai saat dia berlari keluar rumah sangat lama. Kyuhyun terus mencarinya meski dia tidak tahu kemana Ryeowook pergi, sampai dia melihat Ryeowook memasuki sebuah rumah tua yang sudah lama sekali tidak ditempati, terlihat dari tanaman rambat yang memenuhi dinding. "Apa yang dilakukannya disini?" gumam Kyuhyun. Dia terus menunggu dibawah pohon depan rumah tua itu sampai 2 jam, bahkan sampai dia tertidur, karena memang sekarang sudah lewat jam 10 malam dan Ryeowook belum terlihat keluar dari rumah itu. Setelah menunggu selama 2 setengah jam, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang dari pada menunggu Ryeowook yang belum tentu akan segera keluar.

Clek! Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dan kembali bersembunyi saat melihat Ryeowook keluar dari rumah itu. Dia terlihat buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu seperti ketakutan, berbeda sekali dengan saat dia memasuki tempat itu dengan sangat yakin.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Kyuhyun setelah Ryeowook berlari melewati tempat persembunyiannya. Setelah Ryeowook menghilang ditikungan, Kyuhyun segera pergi dari tempat itu untuk kembali kerumahnya.

 ***Ryeowook POV**

Aku bersenbunyi diatas tembok tepi jalan setelah berlari melewati tikungan, 'Apa yang dia inginkan dengan mengikutiku' pikirku setelah dia pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya dan lewat dibawahku. Aku berdiri untuk memastikan dia telah pergi, "Ada apa?" tanyaku pada orang yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dibelakangku tanpa berbalik.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan tentang anak itu?" tanya orang itu.

"Biarkan saja, dia tidak mengganggu kita" jawabku pasti.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dipermainkan.

Kulirik dia yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun, "Jika terjadi sesuatu aku yang akan mengurusnya sendiri" ujarku sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

 **}-{C-ZY}-{**

Aku sedang mendengarkan musik melalui _headphone_ seperti biasa saat para gadis dikelasku mulai berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, segera saja kukeraskan suara musikku sebelum bersandar pada sandaran kursi dan memejamkan mata. Aku mengabaikannya saat kurasa ada yang duduk disebelahku, tanpa melihatpun aku tahu kalau itu adalah Kyuhyun yang baru saja sampai bersamaan dengan teriakan-teriakan tadi.

"Apa?" tanyaku tanpa membuka mata saat aku merasa dia terus menatapku.

"Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa" jawabnya tergagap setelah dia memalingkan wajahnya , sepertinya dia tidak mengira kalau aku akan tahu dia tadi menatapku.

Tanpa memperdulikannya, aku mengeluarkan buku dari tasku untuk menerima pelajaran yang dimuali beberapa menit lagi.

 ***Author POV**

"Apa kalian lihat berita tadi malam?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek pada teman disebelahnya.

"Iya, aku lihat. Benar-benar mengerikan, apa menurutmu itu perbuatan manusia?" tanya gadis yang ada didepannya menanggapi.

"Entahlah, tapi bukankah kata polisi itu perbuatan hewan buas?" tanya gadis yang ada disebelahnya sebelum mengajak temannya itu keluar kelas.

Donghae menatap ketiga gadis itu sebelum berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakangnya, "Ne Kyu, ayo kekantin" ajak Donghae.

"Ayo" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau ikut, Wookkie?" tanya Donghae yang melihat Ryeowook diam saja sambil menatap keluar jendela dan masih setia dengan _headphone_ di telinganya.

Ryeowook melirik Donghae yang masih menatapnya penuh harap sejenak sebelum membuang nafas lalu menatap Donghae, "Baiklah" jawab Ryeowook sambil melepas _headphone_ -nya.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang sedang merapikan barang-barangnya sebelum beralih pada Donghae yang juga menatap Ryeowook dengan tersenyum, 'Bagaimana mereka bisa sangat dekat?' pikir Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai mereka segera pergi kekantin dengan Ryeowook yang lebih dulu keluar kelas lalu disusul oleh Donghae yang segera berlari mengejar Ryeowook dan berjalan disampingnya, sedang Kyuhyun berjalan dibelakang mereka dengan mengamati Ryeowook. Tidak terlalu jauh dari kelas mereka, seorang gadis tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah mereka dan Donghae segera mundur kebelakang dan berdiri disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap gadis itu sebelum beralih pada Donghae.


	4. Chapter 4

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap gadis itu sebelum beralih pada Donghae.

"Salah satu penggemar Ryeowook" jawab Donghae sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas, yah.. baginya ini sudah biasa untuk melihat seorang gadis menghadang Ryeowook.

'Penggemar? Bagaimana mungkin orang dengan sifat seperti itu mempunyai penggemar' pikir Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap Ryeowook dan gadis itu.

"Ehm.. ano.. a-aku,..." kata gadis itu gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Ryeowook beralih menghadap gadis yang ada disebelahnya itu dengan diam sambil terus menatap gadis itu dan itu membuat gadis itu tambah gugup.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan senyum lembut yang membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menjadi kaget dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, 'A-apa yang baru saja terjadi? Siapa orang yang ada dihadapanku ini?' pikir Kyuhyun setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"To-tolong terima surat ini" ujar gadis itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat dengan amplop _pink._

Ryeowook meliat surat itu sebentar sebelum menatap gadis itu lagi, "Apa kau yakin ingin memberikannya padaku?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada ragu.

'Apa yang dia katakan, bukankah sudah jelas itu untuknya?!' pikir Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Ryeowook.

Gadis itu segera mendongak menatap Ryeowook yang masih tersenyum, "Te-tentu saja a..."

"Seharusnya kau memberikan ini untuk orang yang kau sukai" saran Ryeowook dengan lembut.

'Kalau dia tidak menyukaimu dia tidak akan menulis surat untukmu, bodoh' maki Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ta-tapi aku menyukaimu" jawab gadis itu pasti.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya sebelum menatap gadis itu lagi, "Kau hanya mengagumiku, mengagumi dan menyukai itu berbeda. Coba kau fikirkan lagi baik-baik siapa yang benar-benar kau sukai, setelah itu kau datanglah padaku dan katakan jawabanmu" ujar Ryeowook dengan senyum.

Gadis itu terlihat terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap surat yang ada ditangannya, "Baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya. Terimakasih" ucap gadis itu dengan senyum senang sebelum pergi.

'Dia menerimanya?' pikir Kyuhyun heran.

Setelah gadis itu benar-benar menghilang, senyum yang ada diwajah Ryeowook pun menghilang, "Ck, _mendokusai"_ ujar Ryeowook kembali kewajah _stoic_ -nya. "Ayo Hae" ajak Ryeowook lalu berjalan kearah kantin.

"Hae, dari mana kau menganal Ryeowook dan sudah berapa lama?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae.

"Pertama kali aku melihatnya saat usiaku 7 tahun, dia duduk sendirian ditaman dekat rumahku lalu aku menghampirinya dan mengajaknya bermain. Jadi kurasa sekitar 9 tahun lebih dan.. bukankah dia dulu tetanggamu? Dulu kita juga sering bermain bersama, apa kau lupa?" tanya Donghae sebelum pergi menyusul Ryeowook, 'Mereka berdua sama saja' pikir Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Tetangga?" tanya Kyuhyun lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

 **}-{C-ZY}-{**

Ryeowook baru saja keluar dari sekolah saat dia melihat seseorang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahnya, 'Apa yang dilakukannya disini?' pikirnya saat mata mereka bertemu. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Ryeowook berjalan kearah gerbang.

"Wookkie!" panggilnya sedikit berteriak.

Ryeowook sama sekali tidak menanggapinya dan lebih memilih untuk diam, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ryeowook setelah berada didepan pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu" ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum membuat gadis-gadis yang melihatnya menjadi tersipu.

"Apa dia kakak Ryeowook?" kata seorang gadis yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

"Tidak mungkin, mereka tidak mirip. Apa dia saudaranya?" sahut temannya.

Mendengarnya membuat Ryeowook malas, 'Pasti akan muncul hal yang merepotkan lagi dan kedatangannya kesini sudah salah satunya' pikir Ryeowook dengan memutar matanya, jengah.

Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda itupun menengok kearah gadis-gadis yang terus menatapnya, "Hai" sapanya dengan melambaikan tangan dan memberikan senyuman yang membuat gadis-gadis itu makin tersipu. "Oh ya, Wookkie" ucapnya setelah teringat sesuatu dan beralih menatap Ryeowook yang berada didepannya, namun sayangnya Ryeowook sudah tidak ada lagi disana, "Eh?" gumamnya kaget sebelum celingukan mencari Ryeowook dan tanpa membuang waktu pemuda itu segera mengejar Ryeowook yang sudah cukup jauh dari gerbang.

"Siapa dia Hae?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Ryeowook dan pemuda tak dikenal.

"Tidak tahu, aku belum pernah melihatnya" jawab Donghae pasti sambil terus menatap kearah pemuda itu pergi.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita pulang" ajak Kyuhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah diikuti Donghae dibelakangnya.

 **}-{C-ZY}-{**

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada serius setelah pemuda itu sudah ada disebelahnya.

"Apa kita punya tugas hari ini?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tersenyum menatap Ryeowook.

"Kau sedang mempermainkanku?" tanya Ryeowook dingin.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu tidak mengerti.

"Kau yang bertugas menerima permintaan, kau yang melakukan pertemuan, kau yang memilihnya. Lalu kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Ryeowook mulai jengah dengan sikap orang yang satu ini, kadang bisa diandalkan, kadang juga tidak.

"Ehm.. haha.., aku belum menerima permintaan apapun, jadi aku kesini untuk bertanya padamu. Kau kan pemimpinnya" jelas pemuda itu dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

Ryeowook berhenti berjalan dan mulai menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan dingin, "Pemimpin apa? Kita hanya berdua disini" ujar Ryeowook sambil memasukkan tangannya kesaku celana. Pemuda itu tersenyum penuh harap pada Ryeowook, "Sudahlah, jangan lupa kau akan mulai masuk sekolah besok" tambahnya sebelum kembali berjalan.

"He, _honto_?" tanya pemuda itu senang dan menyusul Ryeowook yang ada didepan.

"Hn" jawab Ryeowook malas.

" _Yatta! Arigatou_..." ujar pemuda itu sambil memeluk Ryeowook sebelum meloncat-loncat kegirangan, sementara Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihatnya. Mereka terus berbincang-bincang sebelum suara ponsel menyelanya, "Ada tugas" ujar pemuda itu setelah membaca pesan yang diterimanya.

"Hn?" gumam Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Hn" gumam Ryeowook malas.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu besok" ujarnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Setelah memastikan pemuda itu pergi, Ryeowook segera berbalik kembali kejalan yang baru saja dilewatinya tadi.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Ryeowook terlihat seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari balik tembok pembatas, "Kenapa dia kembali, bukannya dia mau pulang?" gumamnya sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikuti Ryeowook lagi.

 ***Kyuhyun POV**

"Apa dia melupakan sesuatu dan kembali kesekolah untuk mengambilnya?" gumamku masih terus mengikuti Ryeowook yang sepertinya akan kembali kesekolah.

 ***Flash Back**

"Siapa dia Hae?" tanyaku saat kulihat Ryeowook dan pemuda yang belum pernah kulihat.

"Tidak tahu, aku belum pernah melihatnya" jawab Donghae pasti sambil terus menatap kearah pemuda itu pergi.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita pulang" ajakku dan berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah diikuti Donghae dibelakangku. Siapa dia kenapa dia akrab sekali dengan Ryeowook? Apa mereka akan pergi kerumah Ryeowook?

"Ne, Kyu. Apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba membuatku kaget.

"Hn, kau bilang apa?" tanyaku.

"Aish, aku tadi bilang... ah.. sudahlah, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai kau tidak mendengarkanku?" tanya Donghae dengan menatapku bingung.

"Ada bukuku yang tertinggal, kau duluan saja" ujarku sebelum berlari meninggalkan Donghae.

 ***Flash Back End**

'Kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku pulang tadi... tidak-tidak, aku kan ingin tahu rumah Ryeowook, jadi aku harus mengikutinya pulang' pikirku sambil menganggukkan kepala. Aku harus mengikutinya lagi sebelum dia menghilang.

"Eh.. dimana dia? Cepat sekali menghilangnya" ucapku saat Ryeowook sudah tidak terlihat.


	5. Chapter 5

"Eh.. dimana dia? Cepat sekali menghilangnya" ucapku saat Ryeowook sudah tidak terlihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang dibelakangku.

"Hn?" gumamku dan berbalik, "Oh, ternyata kau! Ku kira siapa… tidak ada aku hanya sedang mem…" tunggu…! Huh.. huh ..eh, aku berbalik menghadap arah Ryeowook tadi pergi sebelum kembali menatap orang yang ada didepanku. "A-a-apa yang kau lakukan disini, ba-bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Maksudku kau tadi kesana, lalu kau ada disini. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ryeowook lagi menatapku datar.

"Aku… aaa~" aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku mengikutinya lagi, kan? Tapi dia masih menunggu jawaban dariku, aa~ apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Kalau tidak punya urusan disini cepat pulang sana, aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain denganmu!" kata Ryeowook sebelum pergi meninggalkanku dan menghilang ditikungan.

Ah~ kurasa aku pulang saja!... atau tidak, aku kembali mengerjar Ryeowook dan… kemana dia? Apa rumahnya disekitar sini. Kulihat setiap papan nama disetiap rumah disini, tapi aku tidak menemukan namanya. Apa dia… tunggu, bukakah Donghae bilang dia dulu tetanggaku?! Mungkin lebih baik aku mengunjungi rumahku yang dulu dan mencari disana.

 **}-{C-ZY}-{**

Aneh sekali tidak ada yang tahu siapa itu keluarga Kim disini, tapi kata Donghae dia tetanggaku lalu kenapa tidak ada yang mengenal keluarga Kim disini. Hah~ lagi pula aku juga tidak tahu siapa nama orang tuanya, mungkin aku akan bertanya Donghae lagi besok.

 ***Author POV**

'Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu disini? Aku harus member tahunya tentang hal ini' pikir seorang pemuda yang tengah mengawasi Kyuhyun dari jauh. Pemuda itu terlihat mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang, "Hallo"

"…"

"Bocah itu mencarimu kesini" ujarnya.

"…"

"Baiklah!" ujarnya sebelum menutup sambungan.

 **}-{C-ZY}-{**

"Target akan duduk dikursi paling ujung, kau bias melakukannya, kan?" Tanya seseorang di _line_ seberang pada seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri diatas gerbong kereta yang sedang melaju melewati gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

"Kau tenang saja!" kata pemuda itu dengan santai sambil mempersiapkan _rifle_ -nya dan siap menembak kearah sasaran yang sudah dijelaskan temannya tadi. Sampai ketika dia melewati sebuah gedung yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca dan terdapat deretan manusia duduk berjajar sambil membicarakan sesuatu. Dia mulai berputar dengan menembakkan senjatanya tepat kearah dahi sang target. "Misi selesai" ujarnya.

" _Great_!" ujar dari seberang _line._

Setelah memutuskan hubungan dengan temannya pemuda itu berlari dari gerbong satu ke gerbong lain, karena sebentar lagi kereta itu akan melewati terowongan dibawah jembatan. Setelah dekat dengan jembatan pemuda itu melompat keatas jembatan dan mendarat dengan berguling diatas tanah. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang disekitar tempat itu, pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Pemuda itu terlihat mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan hotel untukku tidur malam ini?" Tanya pemuda itu pada _line_ seberang setelah ada jawaban.

"Heh~ apa kau tidak ingin pulang sekarang?" Tanya temannya.

"Apa kau menyuruhku pulang malam-malam begini, ini sudah jam 12 malam. Aku juga lelah?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi merasa malas.

"Lalu kau mau pulang kapan? Bukankah besok kau harus sekolah, aku juga baru masuk sekolah besok. Apa kau menyuruhku untuk sendirian disekolah tanpa seorangpun yang ku kenal?" Tanya temannya lagi tidak terima dengan jawaban pemuda itu.

"Kau bisa membuat teman dengan cepat, lalu kenapa kau membutuhkan bantuanku?" Tanya pemuda itu tidak perduli.

"Iya.. Wookkie, kalau kau tidak ada itu tidak seru, ayolah kau pulang saja sekarang. Aku akan mengirimkan _helicopter_ untuk menjemputmu, bagaimana?" bujuknya pada pemuda itu, Ryeowook.

"Kau bisa menjemputku besok pagi sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai kan?! sekarang siapkan hotel untukku tidur sekarang!" perintah Ryeowook.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, tunggu sebentar" ujar temannya. "Ada hotel 10 m setelah tikungan didepanmu, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya dan aku akan menjemputmu jam 3 besok pagi" jelasnya.

"Bagus" ujar Ryeowook sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya dan bergegas menuju hotel yang ditunjukkan temannya tadi. "Kenapa dia selalu mengingatkanku tentang sekolah, sebenarnya untuk apa aku sekolah lagi? Dan dia juga menyuruhku bertingkah baik pada setiap gadis, ck.. _mendoukusai"_ gerutunya.

 **}-{C-ZY}-{**

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya setiap anak disekolah saat mendengar suara gemuruh yang semakin mendekat.

"Apa menurutmu ada badai?" Tanya seorang siswa.

"Tidak mungkin, ramalan cuaca hari ini kan cerah" ujar siswa lain menanggapi.

"Tapi lihat anginnya semakin kencang!" seru siswa lain.

Tidak lama sebuah tali terulur kebawah lalu terlihat seorang pemuda tengah bergantung ditali itu dan hal ini tentu saja menyita perhatian setiap siswa, terlebih gadis-gadis.

"Lihat itu Ryeowook, dia keren sekali!" seru seorang siswi sambil menunjuk kearah pemuda yang tengah bergantung di tali.

Setelah memastikan Ryeowook telah mendarat dengan selamat di tanah, _helicopter_ itu pun pergi meninggalkan sekolah dan meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan masalahnya.

"Dasar orang menyebalkan! Awas saat kau datang nanti, akan ku pastikan kau mendapatkan hadiah yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan" gumam Ryeowook sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang kelasnya.

Seperti biasa, dengan diiringi oleh kelompok 'penyanyi pengiring' dan ditambah dengan sorotan kagum dari setiap mata yang melihatnya, Ryeowook mencoba berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya. Sebenarnya dia memilih untuk tidak masuk sekolah saja, jika kejadiannya akan seperti ini.

"Ne.. ne.., Wookkie. Sebenarnya seberapa kaya keluargamu sampai kau berangkat kesekolah dengan menaiki _helicopter_?" Tanya Donghae setelah Ryeowook duduk di mejanya.

"Hn? Apa kau belum pernah pergi kerumahnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae sedikit aneh dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku belum pernah kerumahnya semenjak dia kembali dari Belanda" ujar Donghae sambil mengingat-ingat, "Lagi pula saat anak-anak dia selalu menolak saat aku ingin bermain kerumahnya, katanya kakaknya akan marah kalau dia membawa temannya kerumahnya" jelas Donghae menambahi.

"Memangnya kenapa dia marah, bukankah seharusnya dia senang kalau adiknya punya teman?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Rumahnya terlalu berantakan untuk menerima tamu, sedangkan kakaknya terlalu sibuk untuk membersihkan rumahnya" jelas Donghae, sementara Ryeowook sudah memasang _headphone_ -nya tanpa memperdulikan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang terus membicarakannya.

"Memangnya mereka tidak punya pembantu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi mulai tertarik dengan pokok pembicaraan ini.

"Kakaknya tidak suka ada orang asing yang dengan seenaknya berkeliaran dirumahnya dan dia juga tidak memperbolehkan Ryeowook untuk bersih-bersih, karena dia mudah sakit" jelas Donghae.

"Dia benar-benar kakak yang perhatian" komentar Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi apa itu _helicopter_ ka…" pertanyaan Donghae terhenti ketika Ryeowook memberi isyarat padanya untuk diam, setelah beberapa detik bel tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi. Membuat Donghae menghelah nafas pasrah. "Baiklah setelah pelajaran selesai kau harus menceritakannya padaku" ujar Donghae memberi peringatan pada Ryeowook yang sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dan lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

Tak berapa lama masuklah Yoon _sonsaengnim_ bersama seorang pemuda yang dengan segera menyita perhatian setiap muris di kelas itu terutama siswi yang sudah mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Baiklah semuanya, kita mendapatkan murid baru yang akan belajar bersama kita mulai hari ini. _Now, let's have a quick self-introduction_ " ujar Yoon _sonsaeng._

"Selamat pagi semuanya… Kim Yesung _desu_ , pindahan dari SMA Q" ujar Yesung dengan senyum andalannya.

"Baiklah kau bisa duduk di sebelah Jae Beom" ujar Yoon _sonsaeng._

Tanpa menunggu Jae Beom segera mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi tahu tempatnya duduk yang tepat berada di sebelah tempat duduk Kyuhyun. Setelah dipersilahkan, Yesung segera menuju ke tempat duduknya dan mulai mengikuti pelajaran.


	6. Chapter 6

"Baiklah kau bisa duduk di sebelah Jae Beom" ujar Yoon _sonsaeng._

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Ryeowook segera beranjak dari bangkunya setelah merapikan mejanya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Donghae yang mendengarnya segera berbalik dan melihat kearah Ryeowook yang sepertinya tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Wookkie kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae segera sebelum Ryeowook meninggalkan mejanya.

"Ada urusan sebentar" jawab Ryeowook singkat dan beranjak pergi tanpa memperdulikan pandangan heran dari Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang melihatnya ingin mengikuti Ryeowook pergi, sampai seorang gadis menghampirinya. "Salam kenal aku Young Suri, kau bias memanggilku Suri" Tanya Suri mengawali percakapan sebelum beberapa siswa dan siswi lain ikut menghampirinya dan mulai mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Yesung" ujar Yesung dengan senyum ramah.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu pindah kesini?" tanya seorang siswa.

"Urusan keluarga, karena pekerjaannya pindah kesini, jadi kami pindah dan aku pindah ke sekolah yang dekat dengan rumahku" jelas Yesung singkat.

"Apa pekerjaan orangtua mu?" tanya seorang siswi.

"Hanya pegawai kantor biasa" ujar Yesung.

"Kemarin aku melihatmu bersama dengan Ryeowook, apa kalian saling kenal?" Tanya seorang siswi lain yang segera di iya-kan oleh yang lainnya.

" _Ma.. something like that_ " jawab Yesung sekenanya.

"He~ sejak kapan kalian saling kenal?" tanya yang lain mulai tertarik.

"Sejak…, ah.. maaf aku mendapat telepon" ujar Yesung mengangkat ponselnya, setelah melihat siapa sang penelpon Yesung segera mengangkat teleponnya. " _Hai'!_ " jawab Yesung cepat.

" _Osoi… KOI!_ " kata penelpon dengan tegas.

" _Wakarimashita!_ " jawab Yesung cepat sebelum teleponnya dimatikan. Sementara yang lain terlihat bingung dengan pembicaraan Yesung barusan.

" _Ne_.. siapa yang meneleponmu barusan, kenapa dia terdengar marah?" Tanya seorang siswi yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Maaf! Aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi aku harus segera pergi, _jaa.._ " ucap Yesung sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan terburu-buru.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar percakapan Yesung barusan menjadi bingung dan merasa aneh dengan tingkah Yesung, 'Siapa yang meneleponnya barusan, kenapa dia terlihat takut setelah melihat nama penelepon?' pikirnya. "Hae, aku ke toilet dulu" ujar Kyuhyun dan mulai bergegas menyusul Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari kelas. Kyuhyun yang terus mengikuti Yesung sampai dia mendapati Yesung menaiki tangga menuju keatap, "Siapa yang akan dia temui diatap?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya keatap dengan sedikir perlahan. 'Jadi dia menemui Ryeowook, lalu apa itu berarti yang menelponnya tadi adalah Ryeowook?' pikir Kyuhyun masih terus melihat kearah Yesung dan Ryeowook, 'Apa yang mereka bicarakan, kenapa aku tidak bias mendengarnya?' pikir Kyuhyun sambil mencoba untuk mendengarkan lagi. ' _Yabai_ … apa dia melihatku?' Kyuhyun segera bersembunyi dibalik pintu sebelum cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

 **}-{C-ZY}-{**

" _Osoi_!" seru Ryeowook setelah pintu menuju atap dibuka, terlihat Yesung tengah berusaha mengatur nafasnya sebelum menutup pintu itu. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk datang kesini?" tanya Ryeowook malas.

"Aku baru masuk hari ini bagaimana aku tahu arah kesini dan kau juga tidak memberitahuku kau berada dimana" jelas Yesung membela diri.

" _Damare_! Sebagai hukumannya kau harus menggantikanku piket membersihkan kelas selama 2 bulan" ujar Ryeowook seenaknya.

"Heh~"

"Dan untuk kesalahanmu tadi pagi, kau yang akan menjalankan tugas pembersihan dan pertemuan sementara aku yang akan memilih permintaannya selama…. yang aku mau" tambah Ryeowook sekenanya.

" _Nani_ ~!" protes Yesung, " _Yada yo_.. kau kan tahu sendiri aku tidak mau melakukan kerja lapangan, bukankah kita juga sudah sepakat kalau kau yang akan melakukan kerja lapangan?" tambah Yesung dengan _kitty-eye_ dan sepertinya tidak berpengaruh.

"Itu hukumanmu karena sudah memberikan masalah baru untukku dan…" Ryeowook melihat kearah pintu untuk memastikan sebelum kembali menatap Yesung, "Karena kau membiarkan seekor 'tikus' mengikutimu sampai kesini"

"Heh.. _masaka?_ " tanya Yesung sebelum berlari kearah pintu untuk memastikan.

"Dia sudah pergi" kata Ryeowook berjalan melewati Yesung, "Kita juga harus pergi, sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai" tambahnya.

" _Ne_.. Wookkie apa kau tidak bisa meringankan hukumannya? Ayolah, setidaknya berikan batasan waktunya, aku tidak mau kalau harus melakukannya terus-terusan" rengek Yesung sambil terus mengikuti Ryeowook kekelas.

"Kalau begitu, _get rid of that 'nezumi', if you do that I'll think again about your punishment_ " kata Ryeowook.

" _Okay_.. kapan?" Tanya Yesung dengan yakin.

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti, dan untuk yang satu ini pastikan kau melakukannya dengan bersih dan tanpa satu orang pun yang menyadarinya. Buat ini seperti murni kecelakaan, atau bunuh diri, _but I think the last one is off for it_ " ujar Ryeowook, "Oh ya, untuk jadwalnya aku akan memberikannya padamu nanti"

"Memangnya kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Yesung.

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi kurasa aku akan menemukannya setelah kita sampai kekelas" jawab Ryeowook yakin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Kau pasang saja telinga dan matamu baik-baik, kau nanti akan tahu" jawab Ryeowook malas.

Yesung dan Ryeowook meneruskan perjalanan mereka kekelas dengan santai sambil bercakap-cakap tanpa memperdulikan setiap pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Sampai bel pelajaran berbunyi barulah mereka pergi karena memang pemandangannya pun sudah lewat dan memasuki kelasnya.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Donghae saat Ryeowook sudah tiba dimejanya.

"Jalan-jalan" jawab Ryeowook asal.

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan jawaban Ryeowook, "Apa kau tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, memangnya dia kemana?" tanya Ryeowook santai.

"Tadi dia bilang ingin ke toilet, tapi kenapa lama sekali" jelas Donghae.

"Sejak kapan dia keluar?" tanya Ryeowook mulai tertarik.

"Sesaat setelah Kim Yesung keluar" jawab Donghae pasti.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Yesung keluar, biasanya kau lebih memilih berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dari pada memperhatikan orang?" tanya Ryeowook mulai curiga.

"Hehe.., karena kemarin aku melihatmu bicara dengannya, jadi aku pikir aku juga mengenalnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Dan juga teman-teman sedang bergerumun dimejanya jadi susah untuk tidak memperhatikan" jelas Donghae panjang.

"Dia temanku saat di SMP, jadi tentu saja kau tidak kenal" terang Ryeowook singkat, "Keluarkan bukumu, sebentar lagi _seonsaeng_ datang" tambahnya. Setelah Donghae menghadap kedepan Ryeowook melirik kearah Yesung untuk memastikan kalau dia juga mendengarkan percakapannya barusan. Kyuhyun terlihat memasuki kelas bersama Yoon _seonsaeng_ sambil membawakan kertas dan buku yang akan digunakan untuk mengajar.

"Kau darimana saja?" tanya Donghae dengan berbisik. Ryeowook mendengarkan membicaraan Donghae diam-diam.

"Aku tadi keruang guru sebentar" jawab Kyuhyun sambil melirik kearah Ryeowook yang sudah memasang _headphone_ -nya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya konseling biasa" ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook melirik kearah Yesung seolah bertanya 'Apa kau tahu sekarang?' dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Yesung.

 **}-{C-ZY}-{**

"Apa kau yakin kau ingin menyerahkan ini padaku, bukannya kau yang bilang kalau kau yang akan mengurusnya sendiri?" tanya Yesung memastikan setelah mereka berada didalam apartemen Ryeowook.

"Bukankah itu hukumanmu?" balas Ryeowook dengan pertanyaan sambil duduk disofa panjang sambil menyalakan tv menghiraukan Yesung yang berjalan kearah dapur.

"Okay… jadi kapan kau ingin aku melakukannya?" tanya Yesung setelah kembali dari dapur sambil membawa dua cangkir teh dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

Ryeowook melirik sebentar kearah meja sebelum kembali menatap layar yang ada didepannya dengan bosan sambil mengganti-ganti _chanel_ -nya. "4" jawabnya setelah terdiam sebentar.

Yesung hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan sebelum ikut melihat kearah layar, "mau nonton film saja?" tanya Yesung sebelum beranjak dari kursinya untuk mencari film yang menarik, sementara Ryeowook hanya memilih diam sambil menunggu Yesung setelah melempar remot tv itu ke depannya.

"Apa yang kau cari, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Ryeowook mulai kesal menunggu Yesung yang masih saja berkutat didepan tv.

"Apa kau tidak punya film selain horror?" Yesung melihat kearah Ryeowook dengan tatapan heran sebelum kembali mencari film yang lain.

"Memangnya kau ingin menonton film drama atau _romance_ bersamaku?!" cecar Ryeowook malas.

"Hehe.. kalau _author_ maunya gitu" jawab Yesung nyengir.

"Ini bukan _romance story_!" jelas _author_ ikut-ikutan malas.

"Yah~ author, belain sedikit kenapa...?" protes Yesung.


End file.
